


Addicted to You

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Eggsy's Just Trying to Survive, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is A Civillian, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Healing, Hurt Eggsy Unwin, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mentions of RentBoy!Eggsy, Merlin is There To Help, NA meetings, No Kingsman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Protective Merlin (Kingsman), Protectiveness, Resentment, Sort of Like Enemies to Lovers, Violence, mentions of drug dealing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: A drug deal gone wrong lands Eggsy in court ordered NA meetings to get his life on the straight and narrow. Except he had no intentions to stop, not when he was trapped in an endless loop of drug use, cornered to sell some real drugs for money they needed to pay rent, feed Daisy, himself and his Mother. That is until he meets Merlin, a bald Scotsman with enough hope and positivity for Eggsy to achieve a sober life. As Eggsy tries to fight Merlin's ever present and annoying advice on how to stay clean, that it's worth it and all the other garbage he spews about a life worth being sober for, things go drastically wrong in his home life.Dean killed his Mother.After her death and Dean's sentence to prison, Eggsy finds himself homeless and with a toddler. To his surprise, and slight irritation, Merlin is there to offer his home. Without any other option, outside of shelters and foster care for Daisy, Eggsy is left to rely on him, despite argument he can take care of himself. While getting acquainted, and seeing eye to eye is near impossible, Eggsy finds his choice of drug isn't the only thing he's addicted to.And he only wants to recover from one.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 35
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! I am here with another story, I know, shocker. 
> 
> This one is vastly different from my others, exploring a subject I am familiar with. I do want to add as a disclaimer that I do not know the justice system in the UK, and/or how NA meetings work there. I just have a general understanding of them, and do my research. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, and remember there is a happy ending at the end of this!
> 
> Also, I tried to tag as best as I could, and if there is anything anyone can think I missed, don't be afraid to suggest it! I always aim to give my reader as much warning as possible!

Eggsy stood in front of the rec building, watching as others passed him. Some were in groups, chatting about a new TV show, what they had for lunch, or their plans after the meeting. Others came alone, like him, yet they seemed a bit more pleased and excited to be here; Eggsy did not. Meeting. A word that once held so little meaning to him, yet now contained the weight of a thousand elephants. If he didn’t go in, get this slip in his hand signed, proving he attended one of the ninety meetings he had to participate in, he’d go to jail. And not just for an overnight, or even a week, but for three bloody years.

How could ninety days worth of sitting with a bunch of people, who claimed sobriety was their lifeline, save him from three years behind bars? Eggsy didn't know, but he weren't gonna question the judge when he gave him that sentence. And how exactly could a bunch of strangers 'heal him'? What could they offer him, beside the promise of a 'clean' tomorrow from members who shared life experiences with, that it was worth more than the high from your drug of choice?

It wouldn't. And it sure didn't provide him with money. This was an empty job, filled with bullshit promises.

A lot of good that’d do him. Or his mum and baby sis. Which was ultimately the reason that he actually agreed, really. That and Dean’s ever persistent threats to take all money, shelter and food right from them. As if he had no soul, especially for his own daughter. Eggsy sighed, wishing he didn’t have to do this, and also wishing he had something in his system. It’d been twelve hours, fifteen minutes and four seconds since his last high, and he felt it. Every jitter, muscle spasm, twitch and craving surged his blood. Unlike the surge of euphoria he’d get with that first injection; Eggsy shook it off and walked in.

There were directions hung about, some indicating an AA meeting, another for a yoga class and finally one for NA. He took the path, found a large room with chairs situated in a circle. Of course it would be just as cliche as the movies and any other show where a meeting such as this was displayed. He found a seat closest to the door, forgoing the coffee and pastries laid out likely to gather people, coax conversation with strangers in an otherwise awkward situation; he didn’t want to be here.

It didn’t matter, though, he HAD to be here.

“Alright. Let’s get everyone settled.” Said a man with a deep Scottish brogue. It was smooth around the edges and belonged to a rather tall, bald and admittedly handsome bloke. Eggsy figured he had to be in his forties, possibly fifty but he looked fit as fuck, even in a dark green tweed jumper with brown patches. He held a clipboard, standing in front of what Eggsy assumed to be his seat, at the head of the circle, until everyone was in a spot. He took a seat. “Thank ye for coming. My name is Merlin and I am an addict.”

“Hello, Merlin.” Echoed around him. Eggsy wondered if anyone realized the void coming from his spot, if they did no one paid notice.

“As some of ye may know, this week marks my twentieth year clean.” Everyone clapped. Eggsy did not. “It’s been a hard, brutal but accomplished twenty years.” Merlin sounded proud. Eggsy figured he should be for that, but what was the bloke in for? Crack? Something otherwise less addictive than heroin? “I couldn’t have done it without many of you.” His smile was grateful, it made Eggsy uncomfortable.

He fidgeted in his seat when intense hazel eyes held his, Merlin cocked his head to the side for a moment as he continued. “I see a few new faces, so as always, we’ll share. And it is in no way required, but encouraged, as we all heal and strive for sobriety through everyone’s experiences. Both the good and the bad.”

A man to the left of Merlin shared his name, Kenny, someone who just had a month clean and looked as though he’d jump out of his own skin. Yet he smiled, seemed just as prideful as Merlin who had decades; it was almost cruel to be in the same room. Eggsy tried to tune most of them out, counting down the seconds until it was time for him to leave, he watched as it got closer and closer for him to share. Each person had something inspirational and uplifting, only a few had sad ones to share.

“Would ye like to share?” Merlin asked, seeming interested when Eggsy looked up. He cocked a brow and motioned with his hand, as if giving Eggsy permission to speak.

Eggsy sat a bit straighter, not realizing he’d been slumping, and looked at the faces watching him. None of them held judgement, of course this was supposed to be a judgement free zone. They seemed kind and caring, interested in whatever bullshit Eggsy would tell whether true or false. He felt a sudden wave of anxiety fill him. This wasn’t supposed to be anything meaningful, just a bloody court ordered meeting that would clear him of jail time.

“Ye don’t have to,” Merlin went on to say, when it took Eggsy an embarrassingly long time to realize he’d been staring. His smile was warm, it was both very attractive and infuriating to stare at. “I was shy at my first meeting, too.”

“Not shy,” Eggsy argued. He shrugged, seeming more nonchalant than he felt. “I just don’t need to be here,” he explained.

Merlin slowly nodded. “Then why did you come?”

Eggsy’s eyes narrowed into slits. “Ain’t none of your fucking business, is it?” He snapped, feeling heat flood his cheeks.

“No, it’s not,” Merlin agreed. They stared at one another for a bit until it was clearly uncomfortable for both. “Very well.” He nodded again and looked toward the woman to Eggsy’s left.

Eggsy didn’t pay attention after that, and once their serenity prayer was over, he booked it; completely forgetting to get his slip signed. First place he could think to go was the dealer, or supplier as it were, where Eggsy gave the last bit of money he had for a hit. It were half, but did the job to take the jitters and unease away, replacing it with a warm, floaty feeling as heroin coursed through his veins.

\---

“Good first run, Muggsy?” Dean asked the second Eggsy walked through the door. Daisy was up in her pram, crying and fussing; she sounded hungry and in need of a change.

Eggsy lifted her out, kissed sodden cheeks and rocked her until she were sniffling. “Yeah, I guess.” He brought Daisy up to the nursery, changed her, and headed back down to feed her.

They were down to three jars of baby food. If Eggsy didn’t get out and make some money, she’d live on mashed potatoes. Which honestly was more fitting for a girl her age; she just turned one. But his mum were afraid Daisy would choke. Eggsy reminded her she should be weaned off formula and baby food, it’d do her development good and would save money if she ate what they had; which really wasn't much, either.

Dean snarled a nasty grin. “Good.” He went back to the telly.

“Where’s mum?” He hadn’t heard her. “She out for groceries?” They were in desperate need of them.

“Running to fetch me some beer, had an extra twenty quid.”

Eggsy growled, “Could have been for food.” He was yanked back. “Shit,” he gasped. Dean had hold of his hair, forcing his neck to stretch until it was painful.

“What was that?”

He had a mind to repeat it, but Daisy started crying; Eggsy didn’t say anything, just shook his head. Dean let go, giving him a hard shove; he almost lunged into Daisy.

“That’s what I thought.”

Eggsy hated every second, wished he had the bollocks to stand up and kick him out. He didn’t have a job, no money, no education to get them anywhere and he had a hard on for heroin. What could Eggsy do for them, that Dean couldn’t provide? Nothing. He was useless. Eggsy turned back to Daisy, smiling even as his head began to throb, and fed her the rest of a jar. His mum returned coked up with beer, and was unable to take care of her daughter that night, leaving Eggsy to do it. Somehow Eggsy became the functional drug addict in the house.

Daisy was bathed, changed and in jimjams for the night. Eggsy brought her into his room, like he did most nights, and curled with her against his chest. She was soft and warm, innocent and untouched by their fucked up house. He sang her to sleep and kept singing well into the night, thinking about how he can change. He could really make something of himself, turn the tables and sweep Daisy and his mum right from under Dean’s feet.

“Hey Muggsy!” Was yelled through the door, causing the sleeping baby to scream in his face. “Got a run for ya! Shut that brat up and get out here.” He heard stomping. “Michelle! Get your fucking screaming kid!” Echoed from their sitting room.

Daisy’s screams intensified when Michelle tore her from Eggsy; the sound broke him in two. None of them realized how dependent she was of him, how the separation hurt her.

Eggsy was thrust out of bed, Dean on the other end yanking him and shoved him toward the door with a baggie full of the shittiest weed Dean sold.

“Usual corner, two streets over. Make it quick.”

Half asleep outside in the dark without a jacket, Eggsy was reminded that there was no escape. That those were hopes and dreams for people more fortunate. That he’d never be able to get away, always stuck between Dean’s thumb and a world with drugs and no way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who chose to read, and continue to ! 
> 
> Warning for physical violence in this chapter, it is in the tags as well. And I promise there is a happy ending for this story, it's just not right now!

After the second meeting, that he didn’t share and promptly looked to the person next to him, Eggsy had to approach someone about the legal slip in his pocket. Of course Merlin led that meeting, too; Eggsy figured he was the senior of the group or some such.

“Uh, hey, Merls?” Eggsy held up the slip when Merlin turned around. “Need this signed, and forgot to ask yesterday.”

Merlin eyed the piece of paper like it held some incurable disease. “It’s none of my fucking business, is it?” He tossed the snark Eggsy used yesterday, right back at him; touche. “Looks like it would be my business.” He simply took it, signed in a flourish and handed it back. Eggsy spun on a heel, attempting to walk away until Merlin said, “Ye know, most of us actually want to get better.” Eggsy stopped. “You can at least try to give a fuck.”

Eggsy’s shoulders stiffened, he didn’t look back, and proceeded his exit. Yeah, maybe he could give a shit, but he weren’t ready. This was just to get the filth off his back so he could go about, help Dean sell more than just baggie pocket weed, and earn some real cash. That’s what they needed, not some ‘help’ from self-healing people who prayed for strength. There was no God, no higher power they spoke of in their prayers, it was just life and you were alone in it. That’s what Eggsy learned. It’s all he knew and he’d keep on keeping on, attending these bullshit meetings and get what cash he could for the shitty drugs he had to peddle. Stay low, Dean told him, at least he had his interest in that regard. And it was mostly because he needed Eggsy.

He was the best dealer he had. Mostly because Eggsy had what he considered a ‘clientele’ of people who sought him out and only purchased from Eggsy. He was fair, always cut a little slack with payment when someone was in need of a fix; they trusted him not to lace it and kill them. Eggsy knew what those felt like. The jitters, uneasy gate and unfocused mind when you just needed one fucking high. He’d been there more times than he could count. And if only when Dean denied him the heroin his body craved, making it harder and harder to find supply when Dean was the gatekeeper of it all. He thought he could tough it out, until it got so bad Eggsy almost died from withdrawal, or that's what it felt like; that was when Eggsy found someone else outside of Dean's network.

But they were few and far between, he had to travel almost outside London, because Dean had the whole of their area, and even miles stretched out into the City, buying his shit. Dean sent out a message, warning those who sold his supply not to sell to Eggsy; it made it hard. He managed, though, and it were none of Dean’s business who he purchased from, just so long as Eggsy kept a level head and did as he was told. 

\---

“Eggsy?” Merlin asked. His tone was always mildly intrigued, yet his eyes were dull. How could a hazel so bright and pretty, seem so flat and bored? Eggsy figured it had to do with his unwillingness to share.

And that wouldn’t change today.

“Pass, guv,” Eggsy answered.

Merlin just shook his head, it was slight and not meant for Eggsy to see, in that ‘I’m disappointed in you’ way Merlin had about him. They moved on, like they did every meeting, and allowed the next person the opportunity Eggsy denied himself each time. By the end, Merlin just approached Eggsy, signed his paper stating he’d ‘participated’ and turned away.

This time was slightly different, though. He stood there for a moment with paper in hand, and stared at him. It was an intense look, his hazel eyes deepened with curiosity and yet somehow maintained this flat appearance; was he on some shit? Eggsy doubted it, not with the way Merlin preached about sobriety and the opportunities it brought him.

“Ye know there’s more to life than the needle.”

Eggsy frowned, he hadn’t shared a fucking thing. And it sure as fuck weren’t on his paper what he did, just that he be there by the court; no preferences, no nothing. Merlin smiled, it was a small crook of the lips, and oddly attractive even when Eggsy wanted to hate his guts. He didn’t HATE Merlin, more felt his very existence was sent from hell to torment him, try and get him clean; it wouldn’t work.

“Aye,” he answered an unspoken question. “I can tell.” Merlin gestured toward Eggsy’s arm. He wore a short sleeved polo, took his jacket off mid-meeting because it was hot as fuck in there, and hadn’t given a thought about his arms. But what did he really have to hide?

It was still weird to have it out in the open, most times Eggsy hid it, even if those closest to him knew. Eggsy slipped his jacket into place, feeling his cheeks heat with chagrin even though he didn’t need to be, and snatched his form back.

“It doesn’t have to be this way, Eggsy.” Merlin sounded kind, his tone softer. Eggsy looked up, he wanted to wipe the pity and understanding right off his face; he didn’t need him. He stepped forward, Eggsy took one back. Merlin raised his hands. “I just wanted to offer this.” He held up what appeared to be a business card, Eggsy took it.

It had Merlin’s contact information; cell phone number and email. Eggsy was almost surprised there wasn’t a home address on it, he flipped the card over; there was.

Eggsy snorted and held it out, intending to give it back. “I don’t need you. Or this group.”

Merlin tilted his head, resembling a perplexed canine, his eyes squinted at him with doubt. “Don’t you though?” He didn’t take the card back.

Eggsy zipped his jacket, pocketed the information and turned away to storm out; no he didn’t.

\---

“I think yous ready for another big run.” Dean said one evening. It’d been three weeks since his first meeting, and Eggsy felt caged. He was used to the night life, staying out late, fucking a few blokes and birds for extra cash but that was in the past; especially with the filth on his tail. “Got some of yours customers askin’ bought their supply, tried to get Poodle to deliver.” Dean shook his head. “They ain’t buying.”

Eggsy wondered where this was going. It weren’t like Dean didn’t know of his people, but he wasn’t aware of how deep their loyalty ran. And that could create problems for Dean, which meant problems for Eggsy. He eyed him a moment, then his mum; she was laid out on the floor, high as fuck. Daisy was in her cot, sleeping thankfully, which meant she wouldn’t miss him for a few hours.

“Alright,” Eggsy agreed.

Dean got him settled with all his supply, told him no longer than three hours, and let him loose. It was hard to stop glancing over his shoulder on the streets, knowing any of these coppers could be under cover and approach him for a fix. That’s why Eggsy only stuck to his usuals, that way he knew they weren’t gonna grass on him. It took him less than three, just over two, and he was on his way home.

A few customers actually tipped him, which wasn’t completely unusual for Eggsy but that sort of thing came with a sexual favor they had; he wondered what it was all about. Eggsy walked home, at the door he could hear Daisy crying. Eggsy sighed, mentally prepared himself, and entered.

“What’s the matter, hm?” Eggsy scooped her up, cradling her against his chest, and kissed away her tears. Daisy sniffled and hiccuped, but eventually went silent.

The flat was unusually quiet, too. Eggsy stepped around trash, empty beer cans and liquor bottles, toward the stairs. He knew Dean ain’t left, and his mum ain’t on the floor anymore. She could be in bed, which is where Eggsy went to find her.

“Mum?” She was lying on her back, pale and white, with an odd yellow hue and a stillness that is unnatural. He placed Daisy in her crib, in the corner of the room, and climbed the bed to feel for a pulse. “Mum!” Eggsy screamed now, because there ain’t one. What he did find were marks, red and purple around her neck like finger prints. They’re new and fresh; Dean. It’s the first name that came to mind.

Eggsy’s mind and heart raced, what should he do? Who could he call? What’s going to happen to him and Daisy? Rightfully he’d be fine, it’s his baby sister Eggsy worried for.

He fished in his pocket for his mobile with shaky hands and managed to dial 999. The operator picked up and just before Eggsy could say a word, someone grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him back. Eggsy fell to the floor, hit his head against a chest of drawers and momentarily lost his sight.

“Fuck!” He cried, cradling his head; he could feel blood.

“Who you calling, Muggsy?” Dean snarled, coming to stand over him, and gave his ribs a kick. Eggsy buckled, curling in on himself to shield his body, but Dean quickly rolled him over, exposing his flank and gave him a good kick there, too. “Fucking grass,” he spat, grabbing Eggsy by the collar, and yanked him up.

They were eye to eye. Dean’s bloodshot and unfocused, Eggsy’s wide and scared.

“You’re high,” Eggsy whispered. There was so much pain, he hurt; something had to be broken and he’d sure to piss blood for a week because of it.

“You’re a fucking traitor just like your mum!” Dean screamed. “That’s why I had to do away with her, yeah? Gonna do away with you, too!” He punched Eggsy in the nose, probably broke it. Daisy screamed in the background. “And she’s next!” Dean kicked the crib, knocking it over.

Eggsy found the strength to shove Dean off, throwing him to the floor, and fumbled through blankets and stuffies to find Daisy crying still; that was good, right? He wrapped her up and ran. Eggsy skipped a few steps, tripped and fell forward down the last four, all the while he kept Daisy safe with his arms like a cage around her small body. His head hurt, his vision blurred and became unfocused, but Eggsy pushed through and lunged for the front door. He just managed to open it when Dean took hold of his hair again and pulled him back, tossing Eggsy into a kitchen cabinet; Daisy screamed.

This time he didn’t move, didn’t try to fight back, his primary goal now was to keep Daisy sheltered. Someone would come. People would hear Eggsy scream, because that’s all he could think to do as Dean’s boot covered foot met his ribs and flank, again and again, until Eggsy lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy thought he was dead. Dean finally did what he’s wanted to do for years, killed Eggsy. But why his mum? Why would he wish to hurt Daisy, his own daughter? It was dark and cold, is this what heaven was supposed to feel like? It smelled funny, too. Like antiseptic and sterile...if that was even a damn scent. There was a constant beep in the background, it sped up a bit the more Eggsy worried he was in hell or some other bullshit place. Maybe it was purgatory. It got louder, more alarming, until there was a soft, warm touch against his shoulder and a voice that sounded like an angel.

“Eggsy? Eggsy, can you hear me?” She sounded mildly concerned. There were more footsteps and voices, low and urgent, someone else joined, a male it sounded like; he was optimistic.

“Keep an eye on him. He’s not out of the woods yet.”

What the fuck were they on about? Eggsy wanted to ask, but his veins were warm and then everything went dark again.

By the time Eggsy was able to open his eyes, everything hurt. It felt like he’d been run over by a truck, left on the street with no one having the decency to stop and see if he was okay. Honestly, dying would be better than this. It took him little time to figure out he was in hospital, hooked to a million wires, IV’s and monitors that documented and saved data on the status of his life.

He lived, by some sort of damn miracle, Dean hadn’t actually killed him.

“Daisy,” Eggsy croaked when a nice nurse walked in. She introduced herself as Lizzy, a cute name for someone as pretty as her, and checked his vitals. “Where’s Daisy?” He asked. His throat was dry and scratchy, like he hadn’t anything to drink in days.

Lizzy smiled kindly, red lipstick coated lips widened over pearly white teeth. “She’s with your boyfriend,” she went on to explain.

Eggsy’s heart sank. “Who?” He didn’t have a boyfriend. “What’s his name? Is it Dean?” Eggsy sat up, or tried, and fuck that hurt! “Ah, bloody hell!” He screamed, his breath coming in quick huffs. Oh fuck, what was wrong with him?

Her hand was warm and gentle as she gingerly eased him back against pillows. “Merlin, his name is Merlin. And you need to take it easy, yeah? Got yourself done in well. Five broken ribs, a bruised kidney…” She trailed off, naming a few other injuries Eggsy didn’t care about.

Merlin. Why the fuck was Merlin here? And what the fuck was he doing with Daisy? Eggsy needed to find her, to locate Merlin and get the hell out of here.

Eggsy grabbed Lizzy’s arm, eyes wild and urgent. “I need you to call him...get my Daisy.”

“Alright. Yes, I can do that. Just give me a mo.” She patted his shaking arm as he settled back again.

“Okay,” Eggsy breathed a shaky breath. His heart pounded against his chest, adrenaline coursed through his veins, that fight or flight response began to kick in and Eggsy was ready for a fight.

Who the fuck did Merlin think he was? Eggsy barely knew the bloke, and why would they have thought to call him? Everything felt fuzzy, his head hurt. Probably had to do with that concussion Lizzy warned him about. He tried to relax, but his heart was in his throat, and Daisy was with a stranger. Though she was likely in better hands with Merlin than with Dean. Which was another unanswered question Eggsy had. The more he thought of these things, the worse his head pounded behind his eyes.

Fuck. He needed something for this. Eggsy got hold of the nurse, who promised his ‘boyfriend’ was on the way with his daughter, which Eggsy supposed was a better explanation than what she really was. They gave him a dose of some heavy shit through his IV, it felt better than a heroin high for five seconds before he passed out again.

This time when he woke up, Daisy’s little babbles accompanied the constant beep beep, that Eggsy learned was his heart monitor. He felt as though he’d be stuck in this endless loop of being passed the fuck out and waking up, it annoyed him just a bit. But the irritation quickly dissipated when he saw Daisy’s little face.

She were clean, happy and dressed in a pink romper with white polka dots, her curly blonde locks were in pigtails; she looked wonderful.

“Hey, babe.” Eggsy reached for her, just then taking note of the person that held her. Merlin seemed as calm as he always was, this time he didn’t seem to judge Eggsy, his eyes were kind; there was something else, too. Eggsy just couldn’t put his finger on it. “How did you know to come here?” Eggsy snarked once he had Daisy tucked against his good side; which was really the bruised kidney side. It hurt far less than broken ribs. “You stalking me?”

Daisy hopped a bit, Eggsy winced, though he didn’t let go. She just kept her baby gibberish, sounding so excited to finally see him. Eggsy nuzzled her cheek and pressed a thousand kisses on it; he was so worried.

“They called me,” Merlin simply provided. “I dinnae know what to do or say, so I came.” He shrugged. “You had the shit beat out of ye, and a toddler who had no one to go to. I knew you’d be cross to wake up and find her in foster care until you could care for her.”

“I never talked about her. How would you know I’d be cross?” He meant to sound more accusing; Eggsy didn’t succeed. How could he? His flower were safe and that meant worlds more than Merlin would ever know.

Merlin did that head tilt thing. Eggsy started to figure out that was his way of saying ‘don’t be daft’ without actually saying it. He sighed, sat back in his seat to cross a long leg over the other, and folded his hands over a knee. Eggsy watched him, the older man looked right exhausted.

“When the cops found ye, you were cradling her to your chest.” Merlin focused on Daisy. “They heard most of what happened, because you called 999 and the man who beat ye, didn’t have the brains to end the call.”

Eggsy stroked Daisy’s back, she relaxed into him; probably needed a nap. “How did they know to call you? What happened to Dean? Have you had Daisy this whole time? How long have I been out?” He rattled off, his tone climbed higher and higher with each demand; he stopped just short of being breathless.

Fuck. He was in so much pain. Eggsy did some deep breathing, or as deep as he dared with broken ribs, in an effort to calm himself before someone rushed in because his heart raced like a horse at the derby.

Merlin grabbed Eggsy’s hand, it pulled his attention enough that he was able to focus. “Breathe, aye? One question at a time.”

He would have flinched away, but the touch was oddly soothing and kept him grounded. Eggsy nodded and did that. Soon enough his heart rate was back to normal and he could concentrate on one issue at a time. He gazed down, where his Daisy slept content with her little face hidden against his neck; Eggsy smiled. He was distracted enough, Eggsy barely noticed Merlin’s thumb stroking his knuckles.

“They found my contact information on ye, it was in your jacket.” Merlin answered his first question. “Dean was taken into custody, charged with first degree murder and assault charges.” He continued. “Daisy has been with me, aye. I know a little about child care, it has been an interesting two weeks, but…”

That was a two punch to the gut. “Two weeks?” Eggsy felt as though someone knocked the air right out of him. “I’ve been out for two weeks?”

Merlin nodded gravely. “You were badly injured, and lucky for ye, you missed most of the drug detox.” Eggsy’s brow furrowed. “They found heroin in your system.”

Eggsy’s chest tightened with crippling fear, he held Daisy closer. “Will they take her from me?”

“I don’t know...the cops still need to talk to ye, get your statement.” Eggsy would be nothing if they took Daisy away, he might as well not exist. “I didn’t know what else to tell them,” he went on to explain.

“So you thought being my boyfriend would be the best?” Merlin shrugged. He’d honestly stuck his neck out for Eggsy. “How did they even allow you to take her?”

Merlin watched him for a long moment, sizing Eggsy up, before he said, “I know a few people.”

Eggsy’s grip tightened on Daisy. “Wot kind of people?”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Not anyone NEAR as shady as the people you’ve dealt with. Someone in law enforcement, an old friend from days when we used to work together. He owes me a favor or two.” There was a fondness in his voice, something that Eggsy would mistaken as lust, but it was clear they were good friends.

“You know she ain’t my daughter.” Merlin raised a brow. “She’s my sister...half sister. And the arse who fucked me up is her dad, well...ain’t no dad, really. I provided most of Daisy’s care.”

This seemed to intrigue Merlin, but before he could ask further, the filth walked in, wanting to know what actually happened. A bloke and a bird, both older in their mid forties, if Eggsy had to guess, and dressed in standard shitty suits all detectives seemed to wear. Merlin offered to step out, but Eggsy said it was okay for him to stay. At least they didn’t force Eggsy to part from Daisy, really he didn’t think it’d be possible to be away from her. Eggsy told them everything. Right from the moment he walked into the door, his eyes teared up when he explained how he found his mum, all the way to the second he fell unconscious.

They were professional and appreciative of the information Eggsy provided. No one mentioned anything about charges for Eggsy, drugs that Eggsy dealt or taking Daisy away; he was thankful. What did ruffle his feathers, though, was his living situation. Apparently Dean hadn’t paid rent, even when Eggsy stuck his neck, life and literally dick out for money. They were a week from eviction, anyway, and all items in the house were taken in for analysis and evidence.

Eggsy was homeless with nothing more than the clothes he’d worn in hospital. What the fuck was he to do.

“Thankfully your boyfriend grabbed some of your things.” One of the detectives went on to say. “They would have taken it all into custody,” she finished. “If you have any questions, or can remember anything else that could be helpful, call us.” They handed him a business card, said their goodbyes and left.

Fuck. He owed this man so much. But he didn’t want that. Eggsy didn’t wanna owe anyone anything, and Merlin made that really hard. It was like he purposefully came into his life, forcing him to be some damsel in distress. Eggsy could take care of himself, Daisy and find a new home.

“I’ve got a spare bedroom, a cot for Daisy, it would be no imp--”

Eggsy shook his head. “No,” he interrupted. Merlin grimaced. “I ain’t a charity case, I don’t need handouts.”

Merlin’s patient facade disappeared, his face was etched with hard lines and disappointment. Really it looked like ‘don’t be a fucking moron’ was written all over his face. Eggsy stuck his chin out in defiance, he weren’t gonna roll over on this one.

“You have no money.”

“I know how to make some quick,” Eggsy argued.

“There’s nowhere for you to go. The lass needs a safe place.”

“There are shelters,” Eggsy countered.

“Ye really want to go back to that life?” Merlin shook his head. “Go to jail? Be the reason this kid gets tossed into the system, shifted from foster home to foster home? Wishing she’d get adopted, hoping someone could be what she needed?”

Eggsy’s eyes filled with angry tears. “Fuck you!” He snapped. “I ain’t going to prison.”

“That court ordered NA form says otherwise.”

He screwed his eyes shut, shifted his face away, and swallowed the urge to sob. How did he fuck his life up so royally? And he were one wrong drug deal away from ruining Daisy’s, too. Eggsy sniffed back tears, wiped his eyes, and tried to look prideful when he turned to Merlin and nodded.

“A month.” Merlin’s eyebrows lifted in surprise, likely more doubtful than shock, but Eggsy preferred to believe the latter. “No longer than a month, yeah? I’ll get my shit square, keep going to the meetings. I’ll look for work and get out.”

Merlin pursed his lips in consideration and nodded. “Aye, a month. That’ll be fine.” Eggsy sagged with relief. “Of course, that is, a month after ye are cleared to find work.”

When all Eggsy did was quirk a brow, Merlin waved a hand over his torso, gesturing toward Eggsy’s injuries.

His head fell back against a pillow as he breathed, “Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: @stronglyobsessed


End file.
